1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition mask capable of forming layers with different thicknesses and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) may include i) an anode, a cathode and an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The anode layer may be a transparent electrode formed of, for example, indium tin oxide (ITO). The cathode may be formed of a metal having a small work function, such as calcium (Ca), lithium (Li), or aluminum (Al). When a forward voltage is applied to the OLED, holes emitted from the anode may combine with electrons emitted from the cathode to produce excitons, which recombine to emit light, thus causing an electroluminescence phenomenon.
The anode may be embodied as a reflection electrode to reflect light, while the cathode may be embodied as a transmissive type to transmit light, thereby completing fabrication of the OLED in which light can be emitted from the organic layer toward the cathode.